1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a litter box, and more particularly to an automatic litter box which filters solid waste products from the used litter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxes or other containers with absorbent litter therein are commonly used by cats or other household animals for excretion of solid and liquid wastes. The solid wastes must be frequently removed from the litter to prevent uncleanliness and odors. The litter, with the liquid wastes therein is changed periodically for hygienic reasons.
The prior art discloses numerous devices hygienically permit a pet to excrete its waste products indoors. One such prior art device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,086, discloses an excrement collection drawer located under a rotating platform. After a pet excretes, the platform opens and permits the excrement to fall into the excrement collection drawer. Another such prior art device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,182, discloses a litterless pet toilet with an endless belt extended around rollers. At one end of the belt is a receptacle into which the waste products fall as the belt rotates. Neither of these devices provides a safe and appealing system for the pet, the former device being potentially harmful when the supporting platform opens, and the latter device failing to provide a digging and covering means for the pet. Further, neither of the aforementioned devices includes a way to automatically remove solid waste from the litter.